


Starr Time

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [33]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo is aStarr. The other three make sure he knows it...in the most annoying way possible.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Starr Time

“Hey—hey, Ringo,” John said, bouncing as he shook Ringo’s shoulder. “Guess what?”

Ringo gave him a wary look. “What?”

“We’re so lucky to have you. Whenever we’re on stage, you’re the _Starr_ of the show.”

George and Paul snickered. Ringo just sighed.

“Oh—Ringo,” Paul chimed in. “My nights are never dark with you around—everywhere I look, I see Starr-light.”

Rolling his eyes, Ringo looked to George. “Well? It’s your turn.”

George hummed. “You fuck me so deep and hard, it always gets me seeing Starrs.”

“Oh god—”

“Geo, what the fuck—”

“What? Am I doing it wrong?”

**Author's Note:**

> heh


End file.
